Early Conversations
by Babylon1914
Summary: Just a short story that came from I and Cooliochick5 RP. Noodle is six months pregnant and wakes up finding 2D talking to their unborn child. Pure fluffiness!


**Hello again! Seems like forever since I last updated anything! Good news is that I'm on break now, so I should be able to update some stories up. I don't know when exactly, but there will be a massive update soon to A Helpless Matter And my new story, Dreaming Reality. **

**I got this from an RP me and one of my best friends, Cooliochick5 did and decided to write a story about it. She also helped me with the title, so thank you! This is pure fluffiness. I had to write something that wasn't sad or anything XD. Well, I hope you enjoy this story. I tried my best to get back into the rhythm of writing again so this may not be the best.**

* * *

Noodle didn't really know when this began. She remembered waking up around three a.m, or somewhere around that time. She woke up hearing a hush voice. Apparently, she was still half asleep because the voice was distinctive. When she became fully awake, she recognized the voice and it was her husband's voice.

2D had been up, talking to Noodle's stomach, which was protruding, showing she was pregnant. She didn't know how long he was up, but it sounded like he was up for a while since his voice didn't sound tired at all. Noodle felt his hand touch her stomach, lightly tapping where a footprint was at.

She began to open her eyes slowly, hoping to not disturb what was happening in front of her. She saw his hand and saw the little footprint before seeing it disappear. He chuckled, placing a light, gently kiss on her stomach where the footprint was. Noodle smiled softly before closing her eyes and moving into a more comfortable position on the bed. 2D looked up at her then glancing back down at her swelling stomach. Her stomach was plain looking before seeing a light movement under the skin, a handprint it looked like now. He leaned down and kissed the small handprint that showed. The hand never moved but stayed in the same position.

Noodle felt movement inside her, moving to a different place and feeling pressure on her stomach where the child would press its hand or feet. And every time 2D would kiss the baby's hand or feet it would move to a different place in her belly.

She wanted to laugh at this. It was like a game they both played. A little bit like hide-and-seek. Noodle continued to feel the child move until she heard 2D say something, like a question.

"Yew all comfortable?" Noodle heard him say.

She was about to answer his question when she felt him nuzzle her stomach and felt a light kick in response. Noodle smiled grinned softly at this. She didn't know that he had been talking to their unborn child.

She knew he was attentive about her belly when it started to protrude out, but she never knew he talked to the baby. Noodle remembered when he would lay his head on her stomach and fall asleep, or sing lullabies, thinking it would help the baby fall asleep. She also remembered that when they came back from the doctors, 2D had been staring at the sonogram for what seemed like hours, just staring at the picture. Noodle asked him if he was alright, since it began to make her question that maybe he didn't want to be a father. He finally looked up at her, tears in his eyes and hugged her tightly, being careful of her swelling stomach and whispering, 'Thank you', to her. This made Noodle tear up now, all fears permanently and hugging her husband back, smiling brightly.

A soft smile was on Noodle's face when she thought back on that memory. She felt herself becoming tired now. As she began to slowly fall asleep, she heard more of 2D's voice telling their little baby boy 'goodnight' and 'sweet dreams' before falling asleep, his hand on her stomach.

Noodle never remembered how or when this began, but waking up and seeing 2D already talking to their unborn child made her happier than ever.

* * *

**I hope this was at least okay. My head feels like it is stuff with cotton, thanks to spring and I did kinda rushed this a bit. Now, hopefully I will have time to get the other stories updated.**

**Thank you for reading and also special thanks to Cooliochick5 for helping me with a title for this story! **


End file.
